Camp Half-Blood Proposals
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Just cute little one shots about the proposals of different ships. I'm open for suggestions and I don't tolerate flames. Too many ships to count and some characters will be repeated...not ships but some characters because I'm fully aware that different characters are parts of different ships! Enjoy! :D
1. Percabeth

Annabeth and I have been through a lot in the past six years. Although we've only been dating for a short amount of time I know that she's the one. We've known each other for six year, my mother's practically told me that she would never approve of anyone but Annabeth, and there's no one else that I can see myself with.

Annabeth and I were sitting down by the dock at the canoe lake. our shoes were sitting next to us and we were just thinking about things. Annabeth and were going to go to the same college because Annabeth didn't want to be away from me ever again and truthfully I was thankful for that. We were staying with my mom until we could afford an apartment.

"So college huh?" Annabeth asked absentmindedly.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Yeah college."

"We make it sound like the end of the world when we've faced the end of the world twice now." she laughed.

"College is just another battle that we'll fight side by side through." I smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're such a sap Seaweed Brain."

I laughed, "You know you like it Wise Girl."

She threw her arms around my neck like she usually does when I say something stupid and she kissed me like she usually does after she throws her arms around me.

"I love you Percy." she laughed.

"And there's something I want to ask you." I smiled.

Annabeth looked at me funny, "What would that be?"

I untangled myself from her arms and got on one knee and pulled out the ring box, "I know we're young and we're just going off to college but I know that after all we've been through these past six years that there's no one else that I wan't to spend my life with other than you. Annabeth Pallas Chase will you marry me?"

Annabeth looked at me for a moment in astonishment before she threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately, "Of course I will Seaweed Brain!"

I grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her again, "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy." she whispered before kissing me again.


	2. Jasiper

I paced back and forth. Piper and I have only been together a few years but I really did honestly love her. In the end I loved her much more than I realized and that was made clear to me when I almost lost her in battle. She almost didn't make it out of an attack at camp due to an enemy with a poisonous spike.

Chiron walked out from behind the curtain of the infirmary and smiled slightly, "She's asking for you."

I nodded and walked in to find Piper propped up on her pillows, she looked gorgeous, even for someone knocking on Thanatos's door.

"Hey." she smiled but winced in pain. Her whole side was wrapped in bandages and I wondered how she was even tolerating the pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled weakly, "Like a poisonous bus hit me."

I laughed slightly, "You're going to be ok. Chiron's going to make sure of that."

She laughed and winced again, "I know he's trying his best but this poison isn't easy to get rid of."

I smiled sadly, "Piper there's something I want to ask you."

We were twenty now and after being with Piper since we were sixteen I couldn't bare the thought of ever being without her. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "What would that be Superman?"

I smiled, "Piper I love you more than anything in world, I know that sometimes you might doubt that but I really do love you more than anything."

"I know that Sparky." she rolled her eyes.

I got down onto one knee and pulled out the ring I had Leo make for me, "What I'm trying to say here is, Piper Dawn McLean will you make me the happiest son of Jupiter the world has ever seen and marry me? I know we're young and we're not exactly financially stable but I only have a couple more years of law school and I'll have a good job and..."

"Jason..." she started but I continued on.

"And we can get an apartment until we can afford the house of your dreams, and you can start your bakery, and then we can adopt a dog or something..."

"Jason!" she said again.

"I promise you Piper, you'll have the life you've always wanted..."

"Yes I'll marry you Jason!" she whispered. It was enough to shut me up, "Of course I'll marry you. Jason you don't have to make a ton of money or promise that you're going to. I know we're young but we're demigods and who knows how long we'll live. Any life with you in it is fine with me."

I was so happy that I instantly smashed my lips into hers and kissed her passionately. I kissed her so passionately that I'm sure Gaea could feel it wherever the heck she was. I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her once more, "I love you so much Piper."

She smiled, "I love you too but you're sort of hurting me right now."

I hadn't realized that I was hugging her tightly and she did sort of have a huge wound in the side of her body. I gently let her go and muttered, "I'm so sorry Pipes."

She laughed and leaned up slightly to kiss me, "I love you too Jason."


	3. Chrisse

Ok I maybe I was crazy for spending this much of my life with Clarisse La Rue but hey I don't think I could ever see myself with anyone but the sarcastic, snarky, daughter of Ares. Yes I did get my ass handed to me on a daily basis on a silver platter but usually it made me appreciate the love that Clarisse and I have even more.

Clarisse and I took over her mother's dojo in Phoenix and let me say, Clarisse is a pretty good teacher. I mainly handled the business side of the operation but I ran classes when Clarisse couldn't. I walked out of the office where I was doing the bills and organizing the business things as Clarisse was cleaning up from her last class of the day. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "What do you say to you and I giving this a go?"

"Chris you know I'm just going to beat you like I did last time." she smirked.

"Come on, besides I'll have the rest of the weekend to recover." I smiled.

"Did you finish the bills?" she asked.

I nodded, "Everything's finished."

Clarisse sighed, "Fine, one match and if you win..."

"Clarisse Rhea La Rue, if I win you must agree to make me the happiest insane man in the world and marry me. If you win then you must also agree to marry me otherwise I'll try again every week until you finally agree to it. So what do you say? Fair terms?" I asked as I pulled the ring box out of my pocket.

Clarisse smiled, I don't mean the little smirk she gets on her face once in awhile, I mean she was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen since we've started dating, "Wow Rodriguez, you're not going to give up are you?"

"So do you agree to the terms?" I asked her nervously.

"Are you nervous?" she smirked.

"Just answer the question La Rue." I sighed.

"Yes I'll marry you." she smiled.

I grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Just as I stood up she flipped me as if it were nothing and knelt over me, "Next time make terms where you don't get your ass kicked Rodriguez."

I laughed and raised myself up onto my elbows so I could kiss her, "I love you La Rue."

She smirked into the kiss, "I guess I love you too Rodriguez."


	4. Gwen and Dakota

**So thanks for the review. I got a request to do Gwen/Dakota, so here you go as requested. Hope you guys like this one, let me know, and if you have any other pairings you'd like to see let me know, I'll do the ones I can come up with something for...no guarantee on some ships since some of them are kinda hard for me to write for...I know I've got to get a little better at that. No flames but I don't really see that being a problem...enjoy and let me know how you like this! :D~RawR**

* * *

Gwen sighed and grabbed the Kool-Aid out of my hands, "Dakota you need to stop drinking this crap."

"Who said?" I asked.

"I did." she rolled her eyes.

Gwen and I have been together since we were young and now we were about to graduate college in New Rome. She was still the same girl I fell for all those years before and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Why do you look so nice tonight?" I asked her as she set the Kool-Aid on the table and sat on my lap.

She hooked her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, "I just felt like wearing a dress."

"You look amazing." I whispered in between kisses.

"Thanks, now get dressed." she whispered in between kisses.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Out Dakota, we're going out." she giggled as I kissed her neck.

"Gwen before we go there's something I want to ask you." I whispered.

Gwen looked at me funny as I stood up and set her onto the bed and I got down onto one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth and there were tears in her eyes, "Yes Dakota! The answer is yes!"

"You didn't even let me say what I wanted to say." I complained.

Gwen smiled at me, "I don't care the answer is yes!"

"What if I was going to as you to do my taxes?" I asked her.

"You weren't were you?" she asked.

"No, now will you let me say what I wanted to?" I asked her.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Gwen Helen Walters, you've been the only girl who has ever given me a chance and over the years that we've been together, I think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level. Will you marry me and make me ridiculously happy?" I asked as I pulled the ring out of my pocket and slipped it onto her finger.

Gwen flung her arms around me and tackled me in a kiss, "I love you so much Dakota."

"We have to serve Kool-Aid at our wedding." I whispered in Gwen's kisses.

She laughed and kissed me, "As much as I love you honey, we're not serving Kool-Aid at our wedding."

I laughed and kissed her again, "We'll negotiate. I love you too Gwen."


	5. Thaluke

**So this was another request but I did plan on doing this anyway...because Thalia and Luke are sort of my OTP! Well I hope you find this one as cute as the last ones. Let me know if you have another pairing that you would like to see and I'll try to make it happen...sometimes I just don't have the inspiration to write enough for some pairings...plus I don't want to offend anyone if I butcher their OTPs or whatnots...so please enjoy and review and I'll try to do as many requests as I possibly can! :D~RawR**

* * *

So Thalia and I were a mystery. I would never understand her even if I had "A Dummy's Guide to Thalia Grace" opened in front of me. She was intoxicating and infuriating all at the same time and sometimes the reason I loved her was never exactly clear. I got a second chance thanks to the gods and the first person I wanted to fix things with was Thalia who was now out of the Hunt and only a couple years younger than myself.

I walked into the apartment I shared with her and smiled because she wasn't home yet from whatever she was doing. I practiced what I was going to say to her over and over and I paced around the house. Finally the front door opened and I could hear the sound of Thalia's footsteps on the tile flooring.

"Luke are you home?" she called.

I didn't answer. I was going to surprise her. Finally she walked into the kitchen, "There you are, I've been calling for you."

I smiled, "Well that would've ruined the surprise."

She looked at me, "Surprise, are you cooking tonight?"

I laughed, "No but its something even better."

"You called for pizza because I really don't want to cook." she said hopefully.

I shook my head, "Yes but its something even better."

She raised her eyebrows, "Better than pizza? Are you feeling ok Luke?"

I nodded, "This is totally better than pizza."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before getting down onto one knee and I pulled out the Tiffany blue ring box, "Thalia I love you more than anything, if you asked me why I love you I probably couldn't give you a straight answer because honestly there are too many reasons to love you. You're intoxicating and infuriating, and sometimes we just can't agree on things to save our lives, but that's what I love about us..."

"I swear to Zeus that if you're just saying all of this to say this and then tie your shoe I'm going to kill you." she whispered, there were tears in her big blue eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, Thalia Dylan Grace, will you please do me the honors of being the future Mrs. Luke Castellan?" I finally spit it out.

"Luke..."

"Please say yes." I begged her nervously.

Her hands flew to her face and she nodded, there were tears streaming down her face and she was smiling, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you idiot!"

Before I knew it she tackled me to the floor with a kiss. Once she pulled away I slipped the ring onto her finger, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

She smiled and kissed me again, "I love you you idiot."

"I love you too." I grinned before picking her up and carrying her to our room. Sorry guys...the rest is...uhh a little mature for this rating.


End file.
